


Faith & A Potato

by lidarose13



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-07
Updated: 2005-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-30 11:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15096230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lidarose13/pseuds/lidarose13
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	1. Faith & A Potato

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Faith & A Potato**

**by: lida rose**

**Character(s):** CJ, Danny, Senior Staff  
**Pairing(s):** CJ/Danny  
**Category(s):** AU  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** The West Wing and its characters are the property of Aaron Sorkin, Warner Brothers and NBC. No copyright infringement is intended.  
**Summary:** This is the latest installment in my Alternate Universe Series.  
**Author's Note:** Thanks to LuLu for giving this a final going over. 

C.J. Cregg struggled into work on another week day morning. She was on her third cup of coffee. Even with the caffeine infusion plus a workout and shower, she couldn't shake that sluggish feeling. 

It had been one of her nights on unofficial duty. Since the shootings two months ago the Senior Staff had alternated nights in the hospital along with Donna Moss who refused to leave Josh Lyman's side. Once the President was released from the hospital, they added alternating nights at the White House too. 

Leo McGarry had been part of the hospital contingent but was now at the White House 24/7. He pulled out of the rotation reluctantly aware that it added to the burden on C.J., Sam Seaborn and Toby Ziegler. 

Amazingly thus far, no one had snapped or came to blows despite everyone's growing exhaustion. Toby had grumbled about Danny Concannon visiting Josh. Before C.J. could say a word, Donna told Toby to shut up and reminded him that Leo had delivered Danny to the hospital for the first visit on the day after Josh's life saving operation. 

They'd tried to keep the hospital vigil quiet but of course Danny sniffed it out. He never mentioned it to C.J instead simply leaving flowers for her via Donna. They'd brightened the room Donna used nightly and shared with the rotating Senior Staffer. 

C.J. began to look for ways to reach out to others once the President was out of immediate danger. She made sure to spend time with Josh's mom and arranged for Mrs. Lyman to catch up with Danny since he was one of Josh's oldest D.C. friends. 

The Press Secretary tried to keep her tone upbeat around reporters however grim things seemed. She wanted the calendar to flip back to the time before the acrid smell of gunshots filled her senses. 

She wanted Danny and she had no one to admit that too. The subject was too volatile to discuss with her assistant, Carol Fitzpatrick though C.J. suspected Carol was aware of everything. C.J. was certain Josh would be a good shoulder to cry on but there was no way she'd burden him with this. 

Feeling alone and lonely was just one more hurdle for C.J. to cross. A flash of color on her desk caught her eye. She stared at Gail in her bowl. There were no ornaments inside the goldfish's bowl and hadn't been since that night in May. 

She wanted to get back to decorating it but nothing in Gail's collection seemed appropriate. She planned to get something on the President's West Coast trip until it was cancelled after the shooting. Because of that, she and Danny hadn't had their down time to visit Cloe. 

Cloe. In that instant, C.J.'s world caved in anew. She realized she'd missed the anniversary of her daughter's birth. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she frantically double-checked her calendar. It confirmed her fear. This was July and she had missed marking June 1st as anything other than another day. Since her daughter had only lived for 4 months before dying of SIDS there weren't many milestones to observe. C.J. couldn't believe she'd let her daughter down. 

C.J. grabbed her phone and called the rector of the Marin County church where Cloe's ashes were interred. The pastor took her call despite C.J. waking him up with the three-hour time difference. He was solicitous and assured C.J. he had been praying for all of them especially the President and Josh. The priest told her he'd been surprised in the midst of all her turmoil that there had been flowers and a Mass card sent on Cloe's behalf. 

It was her turn to be surprised. She breathed a sigh of relief as she hung up that quickly gave way to curiosity. C.J. was certain her ex-husband wouldn't have acknowledged the baby in any way. Then she figured it must have been a generous gesture by Abigail Bartlet. 

But that didn't add up. The First Lady had too much on her plate. That left only Danny. He'd opened his heart to Claudia Olivia from the first moment he'd heard the story of Cloe's short life. 

To do this for Cloe's birthday, well, it was incredibly kind despite all the upheaval around them and the tension between C.J. and Danny. 

He'd tried to reach out to her in those first few days after the shooting and she'd pushed him away. Her fear about getting close to someone and losing them had resurfaced. C.J. felt it was justified because she'd already lost her parents, her younger brother and her daughter. Now, she'd nearly suffered another catastrophic blow involving her surrogate father and brother. 

However, without a word Danny had broken through that fear. It was the latest gesture in his campaign to prove to C.J. that she could trust him with her heart. She finally got it. 

She vowed not to ever turn away from him no matter what life threw at them. That resolve led her to dry her tears and push back from her desk on her way to the reporter's area. She needed Danny and went to find him to make that happen. 

C.J. hurried up the steps to his cubicle with a nervous flutter going through her. She wasn't sure what she'd say or do. It was a moot point when she found his desk empty. There was no sign of him and a couple of hours until the next Briefing. She couldn't leave a note because it wouldn't capture all that was in her heart. 

She bit her lip to keep from bursting into tears of frustration because C.J. wasn't sure she'd be able to stop the flow if the waterworks turned on again. 

After a deep breath C.J. squared her shoulders and decided to try later. For the first time in weeks she felt like the water she was treading had started to recede. 

Danny was the lifeline along with her work. 

C.J. stepped into the nearest Ladies' Room to check the damage before going back to her office to go over Briefing notes and work through some of the reports piled up on her desk. She silently vowed to corner Danny no matter what it took. 

She winced a bit at her reflection in the mirror. It revealed dark circles barely covered by make up. 

"We've done our bit to make it a profitable quarter for the concealer divisions of most make-up lines." 

C.J. turned to see Libby Rhodes coming out of a stall. C.J nodded in agreement as the younger Washington Post reporter washed her hands. 

Libby confessed, "I'm on my second tube in less than a month and I don't have to be on camera." 

"Plus, you've got youth on your side." 

"C.J., we've all aged a century since that night." She nearly bit off her tongue in horror. "God, I'm a moron." 

"No, you're not. You're just truthful." 

"I shouldn't have brought it up." 

"Honestly, do you ever think it's far from my thoughts?" 

"Still. C.J., I'm sorry." She dug into her bag frantically. 

It was the same kind of soft briefcase that Danny carried. C.J. noted with a smile that Libby was learning from the master. "Lose something, Lib?" 

"Trying to find it." She yanked out a piece of crumpled tissue paper triumphantly. "It's for Gail's bowl." 

"Why, thank you." C.J. unwrapped it and found a china ship's anchor. "It's very sweet." 

The reporter's words rushed out. "I know it seems like an obvious thing for a goldfish and I know there hasn't been anything in her bowl since, well since." 

"It hasn't intentionally been left empty. It's just..." She shrugged. 

"That's why I got this. See, an anchor is a symbol. It's a sign of faith." 

"Long ago, I think I heard that." 

"So, here's a tangible sign to remind us to have faith." 

The gesture touched C.J. "Thank you. It's the perfect icon to show we're moving ahead." 

*** 

C.J. placed the anchor in the bowl. It seemed to energize Gail who swam rapidly around it. That energy pulsed out into the Communications area. 

Carol noticed a steady stream of people stopping by C.J.'s office. Most didn't go in, content to observe the new item decorating Gail's home from the doorway. It even drew Mrs. Landingham and the First Lady down after they returned from spending time with the President in the Residence. 

Both women smiled and promised C.J. they'd let Libby know how appreciated her gesture was to all of them. 

Abbey also told C.J. Josh could have a few more visitors for a longer time. "You'll pass the word to those who need to know?" 

C.J. nodded until she realized Abbey was staring at her. The Press Secretary got the message and blushed. That made the First Lady smile and leave satisfied. 

*** 

Another long day was in the books. C.J. had dropped the lid and technically was off duty. It wasn't her night to be on call at the White House or the hospital. 

She hadn't found Danny. He'd slipped in and out of Briefings like a shadow. They were still keeping each other at arms' length but C.J. was ready to close the distance. 

To accomplish that, she was willing to be devious. She carried her sop toward the reporters' area and spotted her quarry. 

Libby Rhodes sat at the desk opposite Danny's. She was finishing a phone call when she noticed the Press Secretary. Libby waved C.J. into Danny's empty chair. The reporter hung up a few seconds later. "Sorry, C.J." 

"No need. I know better than anyone that the lid on is often only a symbolic gesture." She unconsciously pushed herself deeper into Danny's chair as if it was his lap. 

"He's already gone." 

"Who?" C.J. feigned innocence. "You were the object of this visit. Wanted to deliver this." 

Libby took the 5X7 envelope from C.J. and laughed. "I love it. Thank you." She stared at the photograph of Gail swimming in her bowl near the ceramic anchor. 

"You made her a very popular little fish today." 

"I heard that. C.J., I think my favorite was a message from Mrs. Landingham letting me know she approved and I'll be getting the first cookie in the jar tomorrow." 

"Great." C.J. added, "Wish you'd happened on the ornament sooner. I think I just needed the right bit of prodding." 

C.J. noticed Libby suddenly busy fiddling with her hands, the picture and a paper clip on her desk. "What am I missing, Lib?" 

The junior Washington Post White House Correspondent quickly looked around and lowered her voice. "Time to go on deep background." 

"Okay, however, it seems a bit much for a fish bowl ornament. Hey, unless you shoplifted it." 

"No, paid cash American for it. But, I've had it awhile. I asked Danny to give it to you or at least leave it with Gail approximately a week ago." 

"That long?" 

"Like everyone else my days are tending to run together." 

"What reason did Danny give you for not playing delivery man?" 

"None." 

"He just blew you off?" C.J. was stunned. She was aware he thought of Libby as a kid sister. 

"Wasn't like that. It was more like too much to process and he just brushed past me." She looked nervously around, "C.J., do you realize Danny's about to be thrown out of his health club?" 

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" 

"It's for destroying equipment." 

"That's nuts. Danny is not violent." 

"I agree. It's for working out hard enough to wear stuff out." 

"You've got to be kidding, Libby." C.J. couldn't imagine Danny that obsessive in any aspect of his life. 

"Look, after the memo when he was on the outs with..." Libby hesitated, "when he was on the outs it was a way to work off his frustration." 

"Oh." 

"The gym manager told me it was a rowing machine on the way out so no big deal. Then, Rosslyn." 

"Danny was everywhere in those first few days and nights." 

"It just seemed that way. He planned his time well to be here when you were and had me as the back up. If he was out, I had to be in place with my phone ready to speed dial him." 

"At the gym." 

"Nearly always. One rowing machine died and the new one is already on replacement parts. People complained because Danny is a bear if anyone else wants to use it." 

"Explains why I haven't been able to catch up with him." 

"Danny wasn't sure you wanted to." 

"He told you that?" 

"Not willingly." Libby looked desolate. "You need to know something, actually a few somethings. That night, Danny tried to get to you, all of you." 

"The Press was behind the barriers." 

"Yeah. So he grabbed his phone. He called you, no answer. He called our editor with the bare bones. He called you, no answer. He called Josh, no answer. He called you, no answer. He called his son to say he was safe." 

The mention of Danny's son made C.J. glance at the calendar. "I'm continuing to be date challenged. P.J. should be here around now. Danny could shake loose since things are calmer." 

"We're all still 24/7. Besides, he won't come." 

"P.J.?" 

"Uh-huh. He's terrified there'll be more shooting. Patrick wants Danny to leave D.C. P.J. is afraid that his dad will get hurt because he's Josh's friend and follows the President." 

"Danny's safe." 

"Seems like it to us, and you gotta hope you're right." Libby shrugged, "But there are no guarantees anymore to a scared seven year old boy." 

"There must be a way to reassure him." 

"Not long distance. Danny's ex can only do so much. He needs his dad." 

"Maybe she should bring P.J." 

"She -- Trish offered but P.J. is intractable. He won't do it and doesn't want his mom here because he thinks she could be in danger." 

"Then, Danny should go." Even as she said it C.J. felt a tremor of abandonment move through her. 

Libby sighed, "You're not the only group tethered here by the events of that one night. We are too, especially Danny. Not sure though anyone is as torn between two places as Danny." 

"He shouldn't be." 

"C.J.", the reporter's voice took on an exasperated tone as she continued, "Did that blow to the head totally scramble your brain? Danny doesn't want to leave you and yet he feels like he's letting down his son." 

"Oh, God." She thought a vise was squeezing her heart. "I had no idea." 

"I'm aware of that and it's why I broke a confidence." 

"Danny told you this?" 

"He didn't have to because it's obvious to anyone who knows him well and well, you too." Libby shook her head, "However, he did tell me the night I found him on the floor next to this desk sobbing while he rocked back and forth." 

"I'm sure he hated not being the strong one who is there for everyone." 

"No choice. I made him let it out. Not sure it helped because he can't clone himself. Instead, he works and works out." 

"Thank you, Libby." C.J. rose with a small smile and patted the young woman's shoulder. "This is the second time today you've rescued me. We might need to get you a brandy keg since you save people floundering around like St. Bernards did." 

The reporter let out a deep breath as she watched C.J. leave. Libby might be C.J.'s salvation but would Danny feel that way? Or would he torture Libby in some devious manner like making her watch the archived speeches of John Hoynes. She shuddered at the thought and went back to work. 


	2. Faith & A Potato 2

**Faith & A Potato**

**by: lida rose**

**Character(s):** CJ, Danny, Senior Staff  
**Pairing(s):** CJ/Danny  
**Category(s):** AU  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** The West Wing and its characters are the property of Aaron Sorkin, Warner Brothers and NBC. No copyright infringement is intended.  
**Summary:** This is the latest installment in my Alternate Universe Series.  
**Author's Note:** Thanks to LuLu for giving this a final going over. 

* * *

Danny Concannon didn't set a timer anymore when he sat down at the rowing machine. He just attacked the imaginary currents until someone else got down at eye level and demanded he get off or the lights were turned off in the gym or he finally felt tired enough to quit rowing. Most of the time it was one of the first two reasons. 

The days between Mandy's memo and Rosslyn were filled with anger, frustration and fear. Danny'd enjoyed watching the Bartlet Administration rise to the challenge of the memo story. But he'd hated seeing C.J. kept on the fringes despite her continued delight in punishing him. 

The first crack in the wall came at the Newseum and then... Danny subconsciously rowed harder as he fought hard to keep the shiver of terror from seizing him again. 

Maybe someday he'd forget the distant popping sounds followed by screams, stomping feet and sirens. He'd covered the White House long enough to know what had happened. He moved on autopilot fighting down his panic. 

Over and over a voice in his head shrieked, "Escape." 

Danny nearly wept with relief when he found out she was safe. The tears did fall when he learned that the President and Josh were wounded. His friend Josh was in grave condition. Danny was left in a daze because he couldn't help Josh or C.J. 

A screaming editor and that autopilot mode refocused him. He'd hated being the Senior White House Correspondent badgering the Press Secretary however Danny knew it was the only chance they had. 

If he'd touched C.J., their facades would crumble. Danny pictured himself grabbing her, tossing her over his shoulder and getting out of the White House, out of D.C., out of the madness. They'd be safe and P.J. would be happy. 

P.J.'s voice on every call from that night alternated between scared and hurt. He wanted his father safe and couldn't understand why Danny didn't make it all right by leaving everything behind. 

To the child it was simple enough and he'd never know his father had considered doing just that. However, Danny couldn't figure out a way to sweep C.J. up to carry her to safety too. 

She would never leave her surrogate father and brother. She also wouldn't leave her job when she was needed most. 

That meant they both stayed and somehow stayed out of each other's way despite an unbearable longing to just fuse together and shut out the world. C.J. worked around the clock at her job and being at hand for Josh and the President in case something else went wrong. Danny worked out when he wasn't at work. 

*** 

He'd exhausted his mind enough to call it a day at work. He'd pushed his body to equal that state of exhaustion at the gym and came close with a pounding session on the rowing machine. Danny was coming home from that workout when it all changed. 

His weariness in body, mind and spirit made him look twice, blink and rub his eyes. 

It wasn't a mirage. 

C.J. was sitting outside his apartment door. She had her back against the doorjamb with her impossibly long legs jackknifed on the threshold to touch the opposite side. Her arms hugged her legs and her knees served as a pillow for her head. 

Danny hesitated, debating whether to quietly move to her or let his bags hit the floor to announce his presence. Without a sound, she sensed him and no decision was necessary. C.J. was on her feet as he set the bags aside and waited. 

She hurried to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear, "I'm sorry." 

They melted together and in that instant, it happened. 

Their world righted itself and started spinning steadily on its axis once more. Neither of them could have put the feeling into words but it swamped them with emotion. 

C.J.'s original apology echoed as she struggled with words and small sobs to let Danny know of her regrets. He ran his hand from her hair down her back making soothing noises and trying to shush her. 

But she didn't pay attention to his entreaties for silence. She pulled back and tried to form a coherent thought. "Danny...I should have...we needed to...why did you...way too long..." 

The stream of words snapped his control. They'd played this scene before where C.J. attempted to be in charge. Danny went with the tried and true: yank, grab and kiss. His mouth smothered her flow of babble and quickly turned words to a moan deep in her throat. 

The kiss deepened and their hands rappelled down each other's arms until their fingers laced together. Their arms moved away and then to their bodies as the kiss continued. It ended with Danny looking amused and C.J. looking stunned. 

She stuttered out, "You, uh, seem uh, to be uh, making uh, a habit of that." 

He tried not to look smug. "Have to go with what works. That sequence seems guaranteed to break through your ramblings." 

Danny softened the sting by tapping his forehead to hers, "Welcome home, darling." 

C.J. suddenly became conscious of their location. There was only one other apartment on this floor of the old brownstone but she still felt exposed. "Are we allowed to go inside?" 

"The rent's paid up." He bent to retrieve his bags without relinquishing her hand. He didn't want anything to sever the connection that seemed tenuous to him. He was already plotting to strengthen their claim on each other as he unlocked the door. 

The inside of the apartment was dark and cool despite July's heat. Danny was using the air conditioning and ceiling fans to achieve the comfort level. He dropped his bags and swiveled to C.J. "It's sort of an obstacle course. Stay put while I get the lights on in here." 

"Wait." She tugged him closer in the dark and let her lips slide over his. There was no tie, suspenders or jacket lapel to hang onto. Her hands ran across his t-shirt while his lips parted giving her tongue access. 

They tried to stem their desperation without success. It seeped into their actions. The kiss rode its course and Danny ended it by pulling C.J. closer. He promised, "This will take a sec. Hold those thoughts." 

She felt him whirl away. She leaned back on the wall to steady herself. A side table light snapped on and her mouth dropped open. 

Danny's apartment was never in perfect order. It always looked a little rough around the edges like its occupant. Now, it had gone to a whole new dimension. There were dry cleaning bags piled high on the dining room table. Laundry bags and shirt boxes lined a path just inside the door toward that table. 

He shrugged. "Sorry. I haven't been home much. This is more of a truck stop \-- shower, change and sometimes sleep." 

"A good analogy." She looked around, "You're telling me it's organized chaos like your desk?" 

He sounded insulted. "This is a temporary mess. My desk IS a permanent monument to my creativity, brilliance and ingenuity." 

"Whatever." 

Danny piled some of the laundry into a more organized clump allowing a less hazardous navigational route in his living room. He extended a hand to C.J. to ensure her safe passage to his couch. 

He waited for her to sit down but she motioned for him to go first. The message was clear as he plopped down and pulled her onto his lap in one continuous, smooth motion. She nestled in the circle of his arms with her eyes closed. 

She eased back and was stunned to see tears formed in his bright blue eyes. "Danny?" 

"I've missed you. I'd forgotten how incredible it is to just hold you." He struggled not to blurt out that touching her was essential to his survival and sanity. He didn't want her to bolt. 

C.J. sighed. "We've wasted too much time." 

"No argument from me." He swept her hair from her face. "Let's make up for lost time." 

His lips darted over her face from her temple across her forehead soothing away worry lines with his gentle nuzzling. From the other temple, he silkily slid his mouth down her cheek to her throat. She whimpered with pleasure and tilted her head. That led him down the long line of her neck. "You're like a rare swan." 

"Nicer than a flamingo I suppose." 

His lips lingered on the pulse at her throat. Danny could feel it begin to throb as he pulled her closer. His journey ended at her mouth. He wasn't through with her neck though letting his fingers stroke the long pale length of skin. He was relieved it was smooth again. The angry scratch marks from her necklace falling off at Rosslyn had healed in the two months since the shooting. 

C.J. reluctantly opted to end the kiss this time. "We should talk." 

"There's plenty of time for that." 

"You can't be sure." 

"Trust me, C.J. Now that you're here, you're not going anywhere else tonight." 

"I didn't bring anything you know." 

"You can use my toothbrush." 

"Ew." 

"Why is it that some people don't mind swapping spit but recoil at using their lover's toothbrush?" 

"We need a federal study. I'll get started on the paperwork for funding." She started to rise but was swiftly returned to Danny's lap. 

They both laughed and relished hearing that mingled sound for the first time in months. C.J. found her fingers caressing Danny's face and beard. She peered closely, "A little more gray in here." 

"I prefer silver, sounds more distinguished." He began to nibble on her fingers while his hand stroked her back. 

An expectant silence filled the room. Before either of them could speak or move, the phone rang. It immediately went to the answering machine indicating Danny already had a message. 

"Hey you. There's a little guy waiting by the phone for a return call. He left a message. If you're still punishing a rowing machine, call when you get in. P.J. has science camp tomorrow meaning I hope to get him to bed early. Bye." 

C.J. envied the lovely lilt in that mellow female voice. She didn't need to be told it was Danny's ex-wife. There was still a chord that spoke of unbroken connections in that voice and in Danny's attention to it. 

She noticed he went from attentive to looking stricken. "You okay?" 

"Yeah. C.J., I screwed up." He gently set her aside on the couch. "I should have checked the machine right away." 

"Why doesn't P.J. call you on your wireless?" 

"Gets lost in work calls plus easier for me to save his messages here at home. And he bought me the answering machine for Father's Day last year with his own money. He wants to get his money's worth out of it." 

"It was good of your wife to call." 

"My ex." 

"Yeah." She verbally shrugged and continued, "Good of her to call." 

"Trish is an amazing mom. I'm lucky to have her raising Patrick." He stood up to press the answering machine button. 

C.J. heard the squeal as it rewound and then a young boy's enthusiastic voice filled the room. She put a hand to her heart as a frantic flow of words poured out. 

"Dad. It's me. P.J. I did it. I went four for four. Would have been five for five but my last time up I got walked. YES! They feared the power of Concannon at the plate. I got one double and the rest singles but I drove in six runs. Yeah and like you say, I helped the team. We won 7 to 4. It was so cool." 

There was a pause. "Wish you were there and here now. I miss you Dad. Bye." 

Danny looked at C.J. "Do you mind?" 

"Of course not. Should I leave?" 

"Not necessary unless I don't know, you would feel uncomfortable." 

She shook her head and watched him grab the phone and hit speed dial. 

He smiled and said, "Hey, squirt were you trying to hatch the phone?" 

There was a pause. "Because you grabbed it so fast I figured you were sitting on it. 

Danny glanced at C.J. to make sure she was okay. "Oh yeah. I got your message, son. That's great. I'm even prouder of you for thinking team and not just worrying about your numbers. They are terrific numbers." 

C.J. marveled at the unfamiliar note in Danny's voice. It was a paternal pride and concern. It fleshed out another facet of the man she loved. 

"P.J., what's up at science camp?" 

She sidled up behind Danny and wrapped her arms around his waist to hug him from behind. He stroked his free hand over her clasped ones and felt her rubbing her face against his back as if seeking comfort. 

The small bit of peace he experienced at having simultaneous connections to the two most important people in his life faded a bit. He wanted them both safe and satisfied. This would have to do for the time being. 

He lifted one of C.J.'s hands to his lips and kissed the palm tenderly. He let it lay on his cheek where she caressed him while Danny continued talking to his son. 

It became clear to her that the man to boy conversation would go on for awhile and she wanted to freshen up. She grabbed piles of laundry from the stack and headed for Danny's bedroom. It was one more step to returning structure to their lives. She was determined to make it tougher for insanity to regain control. 

She dumped the laundry on the bed and opened the closet door to hang up her suit jacket. A look of amazement crossed her face and froze her in place. 


	3. Faith & A Potato 3

**Faith & A Potato**

**by: lida rose**

**Character(s):** CJ, Danny, Senior Staff  
**Pairing(s):** CJ/Danny  
**Category(s):** AU  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** The West Wing and its characters are the property of Aaron Sorkin, Warner Brothers and NBC. No copyright infringement is intended.  
**Summary:** This is the latest installment in my Alternate Universe Series.  
**Author's Note:** Thanks to LuLu for giving this a final going over. 

* * *

Danny let his hand rest a moment longer on the phone he'd replaced in the cradle. It kept the link to Patrick Joseph Concannon in place for a little longer. 

His son asked only once in this call about Danny leaving the White House. It was an improvement over P.J.'s usual begging. Instead tonight he'd wondered if the President liked the hand made get well card and letter sent by the seven year old. Danny had changed the subject and got away with it. 

P.J.'s greeting continued to sit in Danny's briefcase. He hadn't figured out a way to work it through the official channels since he and C.J. weren't connecting. Maybe now he could arrange delivery. Another benefit of being back in a beautiful woman's good graces. 

His immediate concern was succor through sustenance for that lovely creature. He noticed some of his laundry gone and smiled at C.J.'s need for order. 

He opened the refrigerator and the smile disappeared. It looked worse than Mother Hubbard's cupboard. There wasn't even leftover take out. 

Danny rooted around and struck pay dirt. It would be simple but would do for their reconciliation dinner. 

*** 

C.J. nodded approvingly at the altered state of Danny's bedroom. She'd put away laundry and made the bed. The linens there and in his bathroom seemed fairly fresh. The rooms were clean but disorderly. 

Time to take things to the next stage. She shivered as she imagined pulling his workout clothes off to reacquaint herself with his body. Their brief contact had already tipped her off that all his time on the rowing machine didn't just work off his frustrations and save his sanity. His wiry frame featured more hard, strong muscle. 

She lit a candle on the dresser and gave the room one more look. Satisfied, she glided toward the door and down the hall. 

Her nose detected an unexpected aroma and it quickened her walk. 

*** 

Danny chose and uncorked a bottle of wine and recognized the incongruity of not having real food but being able to offer a full complement of beverages. He became aware of C.J.'s presence when the warm notes of her perfume reached him. He inhaled the wonderful essence of her scent mingled with her body chemistry. He'd missed that aspect of being intimate with her. His about to be suave observation about her smelling sexy died in his suddenly dry mouth. 

She wasn't wearing her business clothes. She wasn't wearing one of his shirts. She wasn't wearing just a smile. Instead, her long lean body with just a hint of curves was covered in burgundy silk. C.J. wore a floor length burgundy nightgown. Thin straps held it up and the lace trimmed bodice hugged her breasts and dipped to a sensuous vee. 

"Wow." It was all the Pulitzer Prize wining reporter could stammer out. He resorted to action when words failed him. In one rapid motion he hauled her up on her toes and plastered her to him. 

C.J.'s smile told him she liked the gesture. "I made a big jump. I figured this was for me." 

"Who else could look this stunning? It was made for you." He laughed, "And who else would I be buying lingerie for anyway?" 

"Good answer." She let her hand slide down the side of the gown to the slit. "I wasn't snooping." 

His eyes followed her hand and itched to travel the same distance. "Okay." 

"See, I wanted to put the laundry away. Before I did that, I decided to hang up my suit jacket. There on the shelf was this bag from 'Lavender and Lace'." 

"And you gave in to temptation." 

"I confess. I couldn't help it. I was just going to peek." 

"Perfectly understandable. You are a devotee of that lingerie store. And thank God for that." 

"I saw the color and ran my hand over the material." She demonstrated the action for him with the silk draped over her body. C.J. shrugged, "No choice after that but to put it on." 

"Well, it was meant to be yours and I made a wise choice." 

"Thank you, Danny." She leaned in to kiss him and it was another mating of their lips that blocked out anything else. The magnetic force of their mouths rippled outward drawing their bodies tighter. 

That despised eventual need for more air separated them. He noticed that purely female mask of satisfaction on her face. "You're welcome but I should thank you. You're very beautiful." 

"How long have you had it?" 

"Bought it awhile ago. It was for the trip to California." 

"Oh." The trip had been one more casualty of Rosslyn. 

"Planned to kidnap you for a night at one of the Napa Valley B & B's. Wanted something in a shade that would match a vintage wine." 

C.J. toyed with the collar of his T-shirt. "You really are a romantic." 

"Just devious. Figured I'd get to take this off of you." 

"Does the location matter?" 

"Guess not." 

She smiled and turned to tug him down the hallway to the bedroom. 

Surprisingly, Danny resisted. "C.J., as much as I'm dying to drag this off of you and have you in bed..." 

"I sense hesitation." 

"You need to eat." 

"I'm fine." 

"You've lost weight and didn't need to lose it." 

"I'm fine." 

"Maybe eating a little better would ease some of that exhaustion." 

"I'm fine." Even as she echoed herself it sounded hollow. 

"C.J... ." 

"Fine. You might be right and something smells delicious. It actually pulled me out of the bedroom before you distracted me with that delectable mouth of yours." 

"In the interest of full disclosure, I punted. Not only am I living off laundry piles, I'm existing on the basics of take out. There's been no time to shop." 

"The aroma wafting temptingly is left over take out?" 

He smiled at her incredulous tone. "Nope. I searched for leftovers or for some frozen dinners." 

"You either found something or you're torturing me by reheating the oven with spilled food baked on but not burnt." 

"Hey, I'm a better provider than that. Don't I keep Gail in the best of fish food?" Danny pulled open the oven door, "Behold." 

She leaned around him and beheld a large potato baking on the rack. It was crisping and getting a color boost while slowly sending out a compelling smell. "Yum, I think." 

The oven door shut with a bang. "Have a little faith. This will be the best baked potato you've ever experienced." 

C.J. burst out laughing at his vehemence. "Okay, but you could have nuked it already and we'd be done eating." 

"True." He slanted his body toward hers and kissed her. "However, it wouldn't be as satisfying. And tonight, I'm going to make sure you're satisfied." 

Her body relaxed against his as she let him take the kiss to the next level. Her hands roamed from the curling ends of his hair to his waist. She stretched her fingers up under his shirt to caress his bare back. 

His groan gave her a sense of power, "What's our time frame, chef?" 

Danny reluctantly tore his mouth from her neck. He maneuvered her around to allow a glance at the stove timer. "About 45 minutes give or take." 

"We could..." 

"Nope." 

"Nope? You're turning me down." 

"Never. I'm delaying gratification. I don't want to rush. No quickies tonight, darling." 

She blew out a disappointed breath. "It's just been so long, Danny. I know it sounds silly but I wasn't sure we'd ever be together again." 

He framed her face with his hands. "It's not silly. We've been tested with trials, tragedies and tribulations." He kissed her softly on the lips. "Faith helped bring us through that and we just have to believe it won't separate us anymore." 

She raised her hands to stroke his as they lay on her face. "You humble me." 

The comment and the depth of emotion in her voice flustered Danny. "How about something to drink?" 

"Yes but don't change the subject." 

"C.J., I'm no different than you or anyone else affected directly by all of this. We are just doing what we can to function and waiting for better days. I choose to think having you back in my arms makes this an exceptional day." 

"Not everyone is torn in two directions that include a long distance relationship with a beloved child." 

He let his forehead touch hers. "I see Libby can't keep her mouth shut." 

"Don't be angry with her. It just slipped out." She smiled at Danny. "Your protege has your faith. She gifted Gail with an anchor for her fishbowl. Of course, you know that." 

"I do and I'm glad she finally gave it to you, I mean to Gail." 

"You wouldn't." 

"I couldn't." 

She waited for him to continue. She encouraged Danny by squeezing his hands and then tugging them down to parallel their bodies. He recognized the position when their fingers interlaced and relaxed. "I couldn't because I didn't want to pressure you. I had to believe you'd find me when you needed to be with me." 

"Needed you especially from that night on and I just couldn't figure out how to make it happen." 

"All you had to do was ask." 

"Yet you stayed in D.C. even when P.J. wanted you home." 

"This is home, C.J." 

"Because of your work?" 

"Yes and especially now because of you. You're here and I couldn't abandon you." He smiled, "Besides, professionally we were all on a tight leash. The only one excused from the Press Room was Kevin, that network camera guy." 

"Oh yeah. His wife had the baby the week after." 

"Our small moment of joy." 

"Ours too, Danny. But things are getting better and you still stay here." 

"I won't deny it's been difficult. I keep telling P.J. you can't run from all your fears and I have to prove it." 

"You could go now, Danny." 

"And miss this fabulous meal and the chance to return you to my bed?" 

His long absent devastating grin appeared and warmed her from head to heart and points lower in her body. "Pretty confident there, Fish Boy." 

"My baked potato can't miss." 

"Are the sheets clean?" 

"Hey, watch it." He swung her from side to side using their arms for leverage. "Magda my cleaning lady won't put away or do laundry but she changes linens." 

C.J. tilted her head toward the bedroom hopefully. "Let's check it out." 

"Down, girl." Danny glanced once more at the timer. "There's not enough time to do things properly." 

"Propriety is highly overrated. How long before the baked potatoes are ready?" 

"Not long. Remember, it's just one." 

"Guess I better not be too hungry." 

"It's a large one." 

"You've never overestimated size before which means I'll trust you." 

"Gee, thanks." He took a close look at her expression of concentration. "What?" 

"Just doing the math. You sure there isn't enough time?" 

"C.J., stop impugning my technique. Yeah, we could be done in five minutes but we deserve more." 

She conceded mentally that he was right and decided a little more waiting wouldn't kill her. She untangled herself from his grasp. "Pour us some wine. I want to get my make-up off and blow out the candle I lit when I formed my game plan." 

"Disappointed?" 

"Ask me later after we eat and after we ...ask me later." 

Danny silently vowed to make sure neither of them had the energy to do a post game analysis as he watched her swaying body in the burgundy silk walk away. 

*** 

C.J. returned to a living room perfumed with the aroma of the baking potato paired with a vanilla scented candle. Soft music played to add to the welcoming atmosphere and Danny completed the picture by patting the place on the couch next to him. 

He offered her a glass of wine. She noticed the shade matched her nightgown. "Is this what goes with a potato or lingerie?" 

"Both." His fingers combed through the ends of her hair and subtly eased to one of the spaghetti straps. "Have I said you're beautiful?" 

"Yes but feel free to say it often." 

"Even without make-up you're luminous and breath taking." He slipped an arm around her and then pushed away. "Do you want me to go take a shower?" 

"No, it's not bad." She tugged him back to her and squeezed his upper arm. "With muscles like this, it takes a lot for you to work up a sweat. You are definitely more of a hard body now." 

He struggled not to look pleased that she'd noticed. "It was work out or go mad." He snorted, "I think there were times when gym management thought it was both." 

C.J. aimed to keep the mood light. "There is one adjustment you can make for me." 

"Not comfortable? Need a pillow?" 

She tapped him on the nose. "Pay attention. It's you who needs a minor alteration." 

"Okay?" 

"Lose the tear away warm up pants thingy." 

Danny stood up and then paused. "What if this leaves me caught in a draft?" 

"Cute." She stretched up and snapped the waist band. "I can tell how many layers you have on. Strip." 

The Notre Dame warm up pants dropped to the ground leaving him in Washington Post gym shorts. He grinned at her. "Satisfied?" 

"For the moment." 

"Good answer." He joined her back on the couch and clinked his glass of wine with hers. 

They sipped their wine and enjoyed a return of that comfortable feeling they created together. It was the most natural action to set aside their wine glasses and reach for each other. Their lips met in a fluid motion. Effortlessly they sank deeper into emotions and sensations long buried. C.J. thrilled to hear Danny's groan of desire when she placed his free hand on her leg to trace the silk gown's slit. 

He was rewarded with her whimper of pleasure when he let that hand trace her bare leg along with the fabric and used his teeth to work a strap off her shoulder. His mouth made a path from there to her throat. 

Someone tugged, someone pushed and they were horizontal on Danny's couch with limbs tangled together. C.J. pulled his well worn Notre Dame T-shirt off him and let her hands roam over his chest. 

He dove back to reclaim lips, teeth and tongue. Their tongues dueled and hands found more exposed skin to savor. She scraped her fingernails lightly down Danny's back as she nipped at his ear lobe. 

His hands caught her face and he wondered, "Do I get to strip off your top too?" 

"Turnabout will be fair play later. You've promised to feed me." 

"I will. For the moment though, I'd rather feast on you." He rubbed his mouth on hers. "I could die a happy man if it happened while kissing you." 

"Hey, if I hadn't told you to call your Science Editor you might have been close enough to have that chance." 

They both got horror stricken looks on their faces. Simultaneously they stuttered out, "Sorry." 

C.J dropped her head to his chest. "It seems the elephant is still in the room." 

He stroked her hair. "I thought it was a white rhinoceros." 

"I'm glad you weren't that close. I would have lost it much earlier." 

"If I had been closer I might have held it together longer." 

They burrowed deeper into each other. C.J. rubbed her face on the spot near his heart and listened to the reassuring beat. "We have to be able to talk about it." 

"You're right." He kissed the top of her head. "Just not all in one night." 

"Agreed, however there might be screaming from the nightmares." 

"I'll try to keep it down." 

"Danny, I meant me." She laughed, "One commonality I'd prefer we didn't share." 

"Call me 'Pollyanna' but when we're together like this I believe we can overcome anything." 

Her voice was tender. "Good to know. Now, about overcoming my hunger. I hear the timer." 

He rolled her towards the back of the couch freeing his body. He sprang up to announce, "Dinner will be served in a few minutes." 

C.J. followed him into the kitchen. "I'll refill the wine glasses." 

"Thanks." He bent to open the oven door and her hand itched to goose his excellent butt. 

Danny sensed it. "Do it immediately or wait because this is truly a hot potato." 

She sniffed, "I have no idea to what you are referring." 

Her haughty tone delighted him. "Whatever." 

It was time for her to change the subject. "Were you planning on using the dining room table?" 

His laughter gave her the answer before his words. "Only if we don't want to eat while this is steaming or at least tonight." 

He reached back and hugged her. "C.J., I promise our next dinner here will be in a cleaner, less cluttered place with candles and possibly flowers on the table." 

"It's the company and the cuisine, chef boy." 

"Then head back to the couch while I load this up." He pulled out the huge baked potato and as C.J. watched he expertly cut an X on the top and popped out some of the flesh. 

Her mouth watered. "Amazing something this simple could smell and look so appetizing." 

"Get ready to add taste to that equation." 

She opted to take the bottle of wine with filled glasses. "Bring it on." 

*** 

C.J. settled back on the couch and happily waited. No one had spoiled her in awhile. 

She admitted to herself she was already feeling the effects of the wine and the constant tiredness seeping into her bones. Maybe it was time to put the wine aside. 

As she set it on the table, her eyes fell on Danny's discarded t-shirt. She slipped it on to protect the nightgown from a food spill. He came around the corner with a tray holding two plates, silverware and a roll of paper towels. "I like your layered look." 

"Self preservation." She stroked the front of the shirt. "A side benefit is reveling in your scent and all this broken in softness." 

He set the tray down on the coffee table and sat next to her. He stole a kiss. "That settles it. You really do miss me if you are 'reveling' in my smelly, sweaty, stained shirt." 

"Shut up and feed me." 

Danny handed her a plate. "Loaded baked potato for your eating pleasure." 

She gave it close scrutiny. "Big points for crispy skin." 

"Turned out a little better than I thought. I dug through the fridge and found a little sour cream in those take out tubs, bacon pieces for salads and grated cheese." 

"I would have settled for butter." 

"That's in there too." He proudly pointed with his fork, "And look: chives. Okay, freeze dried chives but still." 

"You're a wonder." C.J. grabbed a forkful of potato and tasted it. 

He roared at the surprised look on her face. "Told you." 

"This IS the best baked potato I've ever had." It was her turn to kiss him. "Let's keep this our secret. I'm keeping you and your culinary skills to myself." 

"Don't forget my other skills." 

"The world knows you're a great reporter and writer." 

His fork clattered on to his plate. "Excuse me, that wasn't the skill I meant." 

It had been rare lately to hear the sound of her laughter. As it bubbled out, it startled C.J. "Oh honey, that's not a skill. That's your gift and there's no way you're sharing that with anyone but me." 

"That's better." 


	4. Faith & A Potato 4

**Faith & A Potato**

**by: lida rose**

**Character(s):** CJ, Danny, Senior Staff  
**Pairing(s):** CJ/Danny  
**Category(s):** AU  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** The West Wing and its characters are the property of Aaron Sorkin, Warner Brothers and NBC. No copyright infringement is intended.  
**Summary:** This is the latest installment in my Alternate Universe Series.  
**Author's Note:** Thanks to LuLu for giving this a final going over. 

* * *

Empty plates and wineglasses littered the coffee table. C.J.'s head rested on Danny's shoulder. "It was delicious, the wine too." 

"Enough for you?" 

"I'm not overstuffed. I could do dessert." 

"Afraid you were going to say that. Stay put, I'll scrounge around." 

He stacked the used dishes and silverware onto the tray. Danny made quick work of loading the dishwasher. He hadn't been kidding about scrounging around. There was very little in the kitchen. He rifled through the cupboards and when he came up empty turned to the freezer. 

Pay dirt. Tucked behind a bag of ice and a box of frozen waffles --- a half bag of chocolate kisses. He held them aloft like an Olympic flame and headed triumphantly back to C.J. 

*** 

Danny rounded the corner prepared to crow and stopped dead in his tracks. She'd pulled off his T-shirt and her body was sleekly displayed in the clingy fabric. She'd balled up his shirt and used it as a pillow. C.J. was stretched out on the couch. Her eyes were closed and the worry lines smoothed out on her face. 

He set the chocolate down with a disappointed sigh. Danny perched on the edge of the couch debating his next move. He'd nearly decided to just cover her and leave her curled up there when she stirred slightly. 

She opened her eyes and locked them on to him. "Hi." 

"Shhhhh. My scintillating company knocked you out." 

"Sorry." C.J. yawned, "It's nice here." 

He stroked her hair. "Go back to sleep." 

"Uh-uh. Take me to bed. Please." 

"You're dead on your feet." 

"I'm dozing on your couch. I want you and I want to finish this night in your bed." 

"We're not done arguing yet." Danny scooped her up and headed toward the bedroom. 

"You have been working out." C.J. snuggled into his chest drifting between her dreams and this sweet reality. 

"And you've lost too much weight.", he whispered. He changed mental gears to worry about the next step. He didn't want to set her down and spoil his debonair move and a romantic moment to straighten his unmade bed. 

He crossed the thresh hold and noticed the nightstand light on and the bed neatly turned down. C.J. had been busy earlier. He remembered now she'd left the candle lit but put it out while they ate. The residual scent hung in the air. He'd bought all the candles in his apartment in vanilla because it reminded him of her perfume. With her in his arms he could drown in the fragrance. 

He laid her down gently and started to unhook her arms from his neck. She surprised him by tightening her grasp and tugging him closer. Off balance he fell onto the bed covering her. 

Danny rolled to his right side and nestled her there. C.J. nuzzled his cheek drawing comfort from his warmth, smell and closeness. 

"Wake me up, Danny." She made the request with small kisses fluttering over his skin. 

"Are you sure?" 

Her answer was to pull him on top of her. He responded by seeking out her mouth for a kiss. He concentrated on her lips nibbling, nipping and nudging until heat flared between them. 

C.J. fully awoke and ran her hands over his body. She felt alive once more and connected to the world. Her mouth became as insistent as his until she couldn't breathe. 

In one fluid motion she eased back from Danny and shrugged off the nightgown. Before his hands could replace the silk she planted a hand on his chest. "Your turn, strip." 

"Okay, for the second time tonight, I'll heed your command. However, don't think I'm easy." 

"That ship sailed long ago." Her hands skimmed down his torso and below his waist. "Speaking of long..." 

He grinned at her and murmured. "Welcome home." 

Their hands and mouths took over to fan the long dormant passion. Despite their urgent need, it remained a tender interlude. When Danny hovered above her, he fanned her hair out on the pillow and waited. 

She breathed out his name in invitation and drew him closer. They mated as if it were the first time. The couple savored the wonder and the bond as they tumbled into pleasure with their arms wrapped around each other and their mouths joined in a kiss. 

*** 

C.J. snuggled next to Danny. "Who knew a baked potato could be an aphrodisiac?' 

"You mean if I hadn't fed you we wouldn't be in this position?" 

"No, this was a sure thing." She traced patterns on his chest. "Once I made the decision I would not be denied." 

"I'll thank Libby for being a blabbermouth." 

"She only upended the final stumbling block." C.J.'s voice was the sexy purr he loved hearing after they'd made love. He smugly took silent credit for having that effect on her after coupling. Danny sought out her mouth and after temporarily satisfying that craving he asked, "What started you on the path to this idyll?" 

"Mental gymnastics." 

"Okay." He worried C.J. was troubled about something. Danny wouldn't cede any ground in making sure they stayed united. He caressed her face with one hand while holding her tight with the other. 

"All these things percolating in my brain lined up for once in the correct order." She kept her hand over his heart to steady herself. "I flashed back to our plans for California and I realized I'd forgotten my own daughter's birthday." 

"I'm sorry, C.J." 

"It was one more thing to rock my world and I didn't have you to grab onto for comfort." 

"Make up for lost time. I'm here." 

"But you weren't an option this morning when I called the church. It was silly. What was I going to do? Apologize to the pastor? It means nothing to him." 

His voice was gentle. "You're being too hard on yourself. They do care there." 

"Not nearly as much as you do." She raised herself up on her elbows to look into Danny's eyes. "With that call I found out that you sent flowers for my baby." 

"I wrote Claudia Olivia's birthday on my perpetual calendar." 

"Of course you did. I love your organizational skills." She kissed him and continued, "It clicked then about my flowers. The ones you sent to the hospital suite were on the same day." 

"When you didn't acknowledge them I figured I'd overstepped the boundaries." 

"No, you were paying attention to the big picture. I was too focused on things here." 

"That's the only way you could function and stay sane." 

He'd nailed her again and it humbled C.J. She settled her head back on his chest. "It all clicked into place today. I went looking for you and I was going to have you." 

"And so you did. Thank you." 

She stirred and sighed. "I should..." 

"... just be quiet and go to sleep." 

"No, I should..." 

". . . let me make love to you again." 

"Danny, you know..." 

"Stop. I know it's not your night at the hospital or the White House. If you're needed, you'll be found. I'm not letting you leave me." 

"What about my say?" 

"C.J. leave in the morning. Please, I've been miserable without you." 

"I had no idea how difficult it's been for you with all this and P.J." 

"I love my son and I love you." 

"I know." It was her turn to soothe with words and caresses. "You love your work and Josh and the President too." 

"We'll talk someday about that night and all my regrets." 

"Forget about any regrets. You were there for my daughter, what can I do for your son?" 

"Keep me happy and focused." 

"Will he visit?" 

"Not now, not yet." Danny stared into space. "Our summer of discovery is a winter of disappointment. We didn't make it to California, no B&B in Napa. We didn't get to show P.J. summer fun in D.C." 

"Summer's not over." 

Danny smiled, "Wow, you do care. Normally, I'm the optimist." 

"You're anything but normal." She nibbled on his neck. "Who'd want that? Extremely dull." 

"Stop wondering why I won't let you leave tonight. I've missed your verbal abuse." 

It was time for the truth and it was absurdly simple for C.J. to say. "I don't want to go." 

"Excellent and there is something you can do for P.J." 

"Name it." 

"He made a get well card and picture for them. I gave Josh his but the one for the President ..." 

"Consider it hand delivered. At the very least I'll put it in Mrs. Landingham's hands or maybe directly to the President depending on how he's feeling." 

"Hopefully that will make Patrick feel better." Danny's throat clogged with emotion and he rasped out, "I miss my son. But I can't leave you C.J." 

His admission caused her already full heart to overflow. "You can go when you need to and I'll manage." She left her hand on his heart and used the other to grab his hand. "And I'll be here when you return." 

Another boulder dropped from Danny's burden. "Thank you for that and for caring about P.J." 

"He's part of you, therefore he's part of me and our love." 

Contentment settled over them and C.J. decided she could stay. With her next breath she realized she had to stay to refresh her soul." Danny, let's sleep for a little while and make love again later." 

He tightened his grasp. "Good plan unless we don't wake up. In that case, we start making up for lost loving time tomorrow. I want you but just having you here is fulfilling." 

"Tomorrow?" 

"Tomorrow night. It's another off night for you and I'll promise not to close the gym. They'll be relieved I've found another outlet for my excess energy." 

"My place is less cluttered." C.J. yawned and nudged him while pointing at the nightstand light." 

"Probably true." He turned off the light and scooped her to him. "We can meet at your place and I give you my word that the next time you're here -- all will be in order and the larder will be stocked." 

"Big talk, however, I've never seen you fail to deliver." 

"You'll make me blush." 

"I'll do that later. Now, sleep." 

They cuddled, they stretched out, they slept and even when they separated to fall deeper asleep they stayed within touching distance. Their bond had been tested and proven bendable but not breakable. It would last. C.J. and Danny would last too. 


End file.
